1Two Souls
by Alita Extasy
Summary: A poem by me it's bout Heero and Relena
1. Default Chapter Title

Two Souls  
Yo! I finally got to type this up!!! Eeeep! My mom read my last story...... She said it was 'descriptive' heheheh Well, annnyyway... I wrote this poem about a week ago and thought it was good it's 'bout Heero & Lena-sama. Read and Review!  
  
Two Souls  
Selfish silence  
Superficial speech  
Both wearing masks  
Of blinded peace  
Pure souls  
Destinies in their control  
Ray of light shining  
In their eyes  
  
Waging a war that isn't their own  
One with words   
Written in blood shed by the other  
A deeper understanding  
For the others cover  
  
Denial, rejection  
Love is in their reach  
These two emotions   
Practice what they preach  
  
Holding, withdrawing  
Obsession is shared  
The burning flame of peace is all theirs  
The choice to be made is in their care  
  
  
Yeah it sucks and I made up the format well anyway review and tell me how much it sucked  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Her Lost Faith   
By Alita E.  
A very deppressing poem on my part I started 'insane Quatre'laughing after I wrote it.  
Read it you'll understand.  
  
Her Lost Faith  
A pointless begining   
starts at birth  
Destiny's laid her plans  
  
She no longer bears faith  
In the human race  
this is the end of their foolish demands  
  
Her thoughts as she lays the little girls plans   
are of her own rejection  
her thoughts as she lays 5 little boys' lives  
are of her giving humanity unappreciated protection  
  
5 little angels of death and one of last chances  
seperated but tied by silence  
she may seem cruel  
to make the endure her own losses  
but   
all in all it will come together  
  
For the six little babies  
love will be their end  
and in their last breaths   
no longer do they have to pretend  
their masks can shatter here  
  
Destiny has now ended her plans  
with the slip of a knife  
pull of a trigger  
thundering glass  
and deadly crash.  
  
For she no longer bears faith   
in the human race.  
  
*blink* *blink* tell me what you think should I write the companion? Tell me! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Final Words  
Okay you asked for it another mopey poem from my devious mind. There is actually 3 poems here Final Words , Her Lovers Eyes & Tragedy Be warned adult topics here.  
  
Final Words  
from outside view looking at Relena  
  
At their graves she listens  
for sounds of comfort to ease her tears  
  
to say they hadn't a chance  
to experience life  
was a mistake,undeetered  
  
except for love, one of those unspoken words,  
they had seen it all  
unfourtunaly those visions in those inoccent eyes,  
led them to their fall  
  
dark and solemn  
childlike blue  
only their lovers knew  
playful violet  
sultry green  
those beautiful eyes seemed to scream  
of their pain and anguish  
though their thoughts spoke of none  
  
neither did the ones that held no emotion  
till he beheld his love.  
  
starcrossed lovers  
didn't love but still lost  
that emotion untold,  
still had it's cost.  
to Destiny it only seemed right,  
in the end   
perhaps they'd see the light!  
but in time   
she changed, her mind  
& in the end how tragic they died  
  
now a pair of lifeless blues  
sits by a grave   
crying her tears  
and in all this life  
she really had nothing to fear.  
'cause in her mind  
as she read her own grave  
a silent boy's tears fell  
as she held out her hand to say  
her love unspoken   
for so, many years  
but, as her hand passed by   
the image disappeared  
the name on the grave changed  
and now read, to  
Heero Yuy  
we'll miss him though  
he, we hardly knew.  
  
How's that for a sad poem eh?  
  
Her Lover's Eyes  
Hee-chans watching 'the end'  
  
perched in Elysian  
his mechanical eyes watch  
as the rose falls &  
ends it all  
a tear slides down his cheek.  
  
She lived a life in sorrow  
for around three years  
& everyday he watched her fall  
deeper into her fears  
  
the small vial she kept by her bed  
he knew all too well  
as he closed his eyes tightly  
she wished to see him now  
  
he knew the truth   
unfourtunatly  
that when Judgement is passed  
taking your own life  
was a sentence  
that would everlast  
  
when the liquid took it's effect  
he wanted to die again  
he saw her decend into Hades  
to see her in trial  
  
& for a split secong  
Destiny took compassion  
so the lovers were reunited again  
Jealousy's rage over filled her  
as she tore them apart  
for Destiny's a fool  
when it comes to the truth  
in sorrow life & love  
  
Hey it was the only thing that ryhmed and it was 1:00 a.m. And I was sobbing over the last episode of GW  
  
Tragedy The daughter she left behind  
  
You can say this girls destiny  
was known before birth  
father dead  
mother fled  
from life itself  
  
they called her Tragedy  
not sutible for a young girl  
but her whole life had been a mistake  
and in her eyes lies rebirth  
  
to be the daughter of the angel of death  
& of Sorrow herself  
no one can expect anything but Tragedy  
from the beautiful girl  
and anything but Tragedy  
would be tragic once more  
  
okay short and sweet R&R or you'll be having your own obituaries written!!!!  
hehhhahahahhaha   
  
Alita  



End file.
